Hábil
by NecroTwilight
Summary: -¿Hablas enserio? Ok, lo haré.' Edward puede hacer cualquier cosa para complacer a Bella... Esperen, ¿Cualquier cosa?


**So follow me doooown... out of this toooown (8)**

**Díganme que ese tema no es genial y las mato *-***

**Como amo 3oh!3 :D Realmente es por ese tema que quiero ver ****Alice in wonderland xDD**

**Pero necesito encontrar a alguien que me acompañe, y aun no lo consigo u.ú**

**Humm no importa, este no es el lugar indicado para poner mis quejas, así que comenzare con este fic que sinceramente espero, les guste (:**

* * *

**Edward POV**

-Oh Edward… ¿Simplemente como puedes ser tan perfecto en todo?

Después de muchos problemas, batallas, neofitos, sangre derramada, huidas y reencuentros, las cosas parecían ir en un ritmo normal por fin. Bella y yo al fin estábamos casados, ambos nos encontrábamos en la Isla Esme, el hermoso lugar que lleva el nombre de mi madre.

Tras el primer… 'Intento', que según yo, había sido un fracaso de mi parte por culpa de mi bajo auto-control, había hecho todo lo posible para que Bella no pensara en el tema del sexo, pero al parecer fue imposible y terminamos intentándolo por segunda vez. Gracias a vaya saber que, logre controlarme y nadie salio herido. Era una de mis mayores experiencias, y tenía una hermosa compañera para hacerlo.

-Humm… ¿A que te refieres Bella?- Dije recordando su pregunta.

-Pues… Mira Edward, eres perfecto, físicamente… tu forma de ser… ¡Todo lo que haces! Simplemente perfecto.- Seguramente si pudiera, estaría rojo.

-Bella, exageras…- Le susurré al oído mientras la abraza. –Sabes perfectamente que todo lo que puedo hacer, es porque soy vampiro.

-Mmm- Fue lo único que respondió mi esposa.

Pasó un largo rato, nadie dijo nada, el silencio llenaba la habitación. Yo esperaba pacientemente que Bella se durmiera, era tarde y ya habíamos ocupado un extenso cupo de la noche con nuestra lujuria.

Cerré los ojos y empecé a tararear su nana.

-Edward… ¿Puedes lamerte el codo con la lengua?- Corté la canción y la miré. Ella me observaba detenidamente.

-¿De que hablas Bella?- Realmente me había sorprendido con eso.

-Si… es que tú puedes hacer cualquier cosa y… hace unos días leí que era imposible.

-¿Y automáticamente pensaste que yo podía hacerlo?- Reí y me senté en nuestra cama. Doble el codo lo más que pude, acerque mi cara, y estire la lengua.

-¡Sabía que podrías hacerlo!- Grito mi esposa. Si, si podía. Raro, pero un vampiro si puede lamerse el codo. De hecho podría metérmelo en la boca si quería, pero este era ridículo. Puse los ojos en blancos y meneé la cabeza.

-Como vez, si puedo ¿Algo más que te de intriga y te impida dormir?

-Si.- Genial, sonreí. -¿Puedes poner los pies detrás de la cabeza?

-¿Acaso esta dudando de mi flexibilidad señora Cullen?- Le pregunté mientras llevaba mis piernas detrás de mi cuello. Ella sonrió y la besé.

-Interesante posición, señor Cullen.

-Si, ¡Quien sabe cuando nos sea útil!- Le guiñé un ojo, ella rió y se puso roja.

-A ver, ¡Probemos otra cosa! ¡Mueve la nariz!

-Bella… ¿Qué has estado leyendo?- Reí y así lo hice, no tengo idea de cómo, pero moví la nariz tal y como lo recordaba de la serie 'Hechizada'. Bueno, si lo puede hacer una bruja ¿Por qué no un vampiro?

-Interesante, y ya que estamos con la nariz… ¡Intenta tocar la punta de tu nariz con la lengua!- ¿Qué le pasa a mi esposa hoy?

-Mmm… ok.- Pude con el codo, claro que puedo con la nariz, estire nuevamente la lengua y llegue. Ella comenzó a reírse a carcajadas. Esto era ridículo y vergonzoso, pero ella lo disfrutaba, ¿Por qué no segur haciéndolo? Todo sea por su bendita risa.

-¿Y la barbilla?- Bajé la lengua y sentí como tocaba mi barbilla. Ella seguía riendo.

-Realmente estoy sorprendido, ¿Quién diría que podía hacer tantas cosas con el músculo de la lengua?- Reí con ella.

-¿Cómo lo dudaste? No solo eres un vampiro sumamente atractivo que brilla bajo la luz del sol, ¡Sino que también eres hábil con la lengua!

Continuamos riéndonos de lo ridículo de la situación, ahora recostados nuevamente en la cama. Ella acostada sobre mi, apoyando su cabeza en mi pecho. Estaba a punto de comenzar a tararear nuevamente su nana, pero algo cruzo por mi mente y no pude evitar sonreír.

-¿Qué sucede?- Pregunto la hermosa mujer a la que abrazaba.

-¿Sabes? Creo que conozco otra cosa que puedo hacer con la lengua que nadie mas puede hacer…- Ella se separo levente de mi para verme a la cara.

-¿Puedo saber que?

La tomé de la cintura y giramos para quedar yo encima de ella. Me acerque rápidamente para besarla furiosamente. Nuestras lenguas bailaron dentro de nuestras bocas.

-Si, Bella. Solo yo puedo besarte así.

* * *

**Genial… ¿Qué es esto? No se, ¿Un momento de inspiración? Ustedes dirán xDD**

**Espero sus reviews tan hermosos que me llenan *-***

**¡Jó! ¡Un vampiro puede hacer cualquier cosa! O tal vez solo Edward… El siempre tan habilidoso xDD**

**Bueno, debo irme, mi padre me saca de la computadora (:**

**¡Nos vemos!**

**PD: Antes una auto-publicidad :P ¿Pasarían por mis demás fics? O: Si les gusta el humor, creo que les gustaran (:**

**Ahora si me voy… ¡YA VA PAA!**

**Chau xD**


End file.
